ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Naga (Earth-101001)
Naga (ナーガ, Nāga) is a rogue Bakugan and one of the White Ones who tried to control all the power in Vestroia. In order to do so, he tried to absorb the two opposite cores, but made a mistake and trapped himself within the Red Core, while the Blue Core was expelled to Earth. At the same time, Naga shot energy waves to brainwash the Bakugan, which altered the dimensional balance and created the Doom Beings. He is the main antagonist of the first season of the anime. Information He is a skeletal, split-nosed (with a seeming cleft lip and plate), wyvern and dragon-like Bakugan who was an outcast due to the fact that he and his twin sister, Wavern, were not aligned with any of the six regions of Vestroia; they were known as The White Ones. He has no attribute, but pop-up effects are similar to Darkus Bakugan. He corrupted Bridget Verdant and Dr. Michael to become Masquerade and Hal-G respectively, and leads them in his quest to take both cores and the Infinity Stones, and gain the power to take over the entire universe. He's the most power-hungry Bakugan. Naga has also had a deep hatred for humans and Bakugan, especially towards Sora, Marcus and Drago he is the reason why they met each other in the first place. Silent Naga was a powerful Bakugan who could use Red Core and Dark abilities. He became much larger and had purple veins around his body. When Naga fully absorbed the Red Core and the Infinity Stones, he became the second strongest Bakugan at that time (the strongest was Infinity Dragonoid). His wings were no longer attached to his hands. They resembled a cape and he had a sphere on his chest, in which the Red Core is located. He has two large horns on his head and red eyes. Story Naga and Wavern were born during the Great Revolution (the conflict turned into distortion, created by the only original dragon, Dharaknoid, and Dragonoid), as they became trapped in the empty space between dimensions. When Drago was able to get across from his Pyrus Space, he could meet them both, but Naga only cared about himself and was angry for being born powerless. After Dr. Michael went to Vestroia by accident, they met each other for the first time. Michael found out when Kurata who explained to Naga about the Dimensional Transporter, unaware about his true motives. At last, Naga expelled Michael back to Earth and used a Dimensional Transporter Card he got from him to go to Hollow Bastion, where the Cores were located. After transporting himself to the center, Naga attempted to capture the powers of the Red Core and Blue Core, sources of negative and positive energy respectively of Vestroia, by going to them directly and absorbing them to fulfill what he believed to be his destiny. He failed, however, and was unable to control the power of the Red Core, only being able to absorb the Red Core after it trapped him inside; after that, catastrophic energy surge was caused due to the huge amount of negative energy was released and the Blue Core became bonded to his twin sister, Wavern, who was sucked into a portal to the human world. This disaster caused the negative energy to spill all over Vestroia and the Earth, including the Bakugan on Earth, and created Hal-G and Masquerade from the unsuspecting Dr. Michael and Bridget, who were exposed to excessive negative energy when Naga absorbed the Red Core. He used them both to hunt for the Blue Core from Wavern and also supplied them powerful abilities like Doom Cards to send fallen Bakugan and humans to the Doom Dimension. As a result, Masquerade frequently encounters the Ultimate Avengers, who are also after the Infinity Stones and the Blue Core to protect it from Naga. After fully absorbing the Red Core, Naga evolved into Silent Naga and made a portal to keep the Avengers on Vestroia within. He attacked Earth to find Wavern with his troops. After seeing his Dual-hybrid Gatekeepers were defeated one by one, he decided to face Wavern himself. Naga fought with Wavern until Osmosis destroyed her, on her request and sent her to the afterlife as Naga said. Ultimate Dragonoid then took the Infinity Core and became Infinity Dragonoid. At the season finale, he lost because of the Avengers' Dextra Attack, his body was destroyed and his spirit was imprisoned within the Doom Dimension. Later, Drago took the Infinity Stones and reconnected it with the Blue Core to become the Perfect Core of New Vestroia itself. Etymology "Naga" is derived from Nāga, a class of entity in the form of great snake found in Hinduism and Buddhism. While in the Malay translation, naga means dragon. Trivia * While Naga physically resembles a wyvern, after absorbing the Red Core, he becomes more dragon-like in appearance. Category:Main Antagonists